Heat controlled irons for print-through are well known and sufficiently described as not to require more operational explanations.
They have the disadvantage of the irregular stress applied to the arm and from the latter to the plate, according to the operator, as well as the print-through time control of the image from the paper to the fabric.
The applicant ignores the existence of heat controlled irons like the one described in this report.